Face to Face
by JTheGoblinKing
Summary: And old and not so great Labyrinth fan fiction


Disclaimer: The following is an old Labyrinth fan fiction I wrote for a Labyrinth fan fiction group years. Labyrinth belongs to Henson. Most, if not all, of the Labyrinth fan fiction I am going to post here is at least ten years old, if not older. You will see the original dates they were written placed into these documents. These fan fictions predate the canon of Return to Labyrinth.

This particular story had been co-written by Brianna. I think it'll be blatantly obvious which of us had written which part. At the time I wrote this I had been using a nickname of Raven.

To: .

Subject: [labyfic] Face to Face Part 1

From: "Brianna Alicia Becerra" aradia_

Date: Sun, 13 Feb 2000 17:02:45 PST

--------

Face to Face,Part 1

*Writers note-I have to thank my friends Raven for the idea of this and I am

waiting fir the next part. Also thanks to the Aol labyritnh rpg I love ya

all and to Jade,Aurelia,Fairybite,Lisa and Aften.I love you all!!!Um don't

own Robin:pouts:nor do I own Jareth or the Cenobites or anything related to

Hellraiser-all I own is Aradia..*

Aradia was in her room,angry at who else but her father. 'He always does

this to me!' the beautiful girl snarled. Always!She truely didn't understand

what he had agenst her soulmate,Robin Goodfellow.

Sighing the girl pushed herself off her bed and frowned into the mirror

beside her was intresting living by course not dealing

with Angelique was a major plus but she missed her father's was

always someone there to talk to or to laugh at.

The girl was considering getting up when in a rain of glitter,her father

groaned,.Not again,she didn't want to deal with him. Until

recently like say,two years ago he had never acknowlaged her

even when Angelique and that boy toy of hers were tortouring someone.

The girl sat up on her bed and looked at her looked nothibng

alike,she taking after her mother with her long dark hair and dark

cleared his throat.

"Why is it,that i feel like I can't talk to you?Ever since you started to

see him you have changed and not for the good know what I think?I

think he is a bad influnce on you."

One of Aradia's eyebrows went up and her eyes darkened. "Excuse me?Talk

about wasn't there my entire life?And than you come and expect

me to listen to everyword you say?I think not.I feel insulted." Here the

girl sniffed softly and tossed back her shinning mane of chesnut hair back.

Jareth was still for a second as he watched his oldest daughter. "I just

wish that you would listen to never listen to anyone but your Aunt

Christine or you Aunt Envy or him.I love you and I want the best for you and

frankly I don't think he is it."

Aradia sighed and traced a lock of her dark all of a sudden stood

up and walked gracefully over to her father and hugged him. He tilted her

head up and she looked at him,smiling.

"What is it Jeri said once?That I must be alowed to make my own

mistakes?Daddy,Im not a child,Im 17 I know what Im doing." Jareth smiled and

kissed her cheek. "Sometimes worries me the and when

I don't think you love me."

The girl took a step back,her eyes looking hurt. "How can you say I don't

love you father?I do,more so than Ill ever love Angelique." Jareth smiled.

"I can't help it,I just don't want to admit to myself that my little girl is

growing up." Aradia laughed softly.

"Ah but father..that was bound to happen in time." At this Aradia yawned

and sat back on the was feeling rather weak. Ever since she had

decided to hunt down as many cenobites as possible and to destory the

puzzleboxs,she had been to that,that she hadn't seen Puck and it

was no wonder she was depressed lately.

The girl curled up and than opened her eyes sleeppily to look for her

bended down and kissed his daughters smiled and

yawned again,closing her eyes.

To: .

Subject: [labyfic] Face to Face Part 2

From:

Date: Mon, 14 Feb 2000 19:36:31 EST

--------

This is the second part of face to face which is exactly the same

really as what Aradia has posted only I have done it over from the opposite

perspective.

Enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sighed deeply. I held the small, transparent crystal sphere up in the

light. I could see her image quite clearly. She was maturing all too

rapidly but no parent; not even myself can stop the gradual mental evolution

and the individual development of their child. Aradia sat alone in her

bedchamber. She was rather cross with me from what I could tell by her

facial expression. When was she not cross with me for some reason or

another? I was only trying to look out for her well being despite what she

thought of me. I was not deliberately trying to torment her. I never had

meant to hurt her. I was simply trying to protect her. She was my daughter

after all. She had no idea what she was getting herself in to, just what she

was involving herself in.

"He always does this to me!" She snarled to no one in particular.

I suspect that she could sense that I was watching her. She was under the

assumption, as she is often quick to assume that I was trying to make her

suffer. She had the peculiar belief that I was intent upon destroying any

and al romantic relationships she could have. The fact of the matter is that

my daughter has the fantastical notion stuck in her head that her soul mate

is none other but the mischief making, fairy court jester, Puck, otherwise

known as Robin Goodfellow. She has an ideal for what she wishes for her

perfect love to be. So desperate she is for a love that is true that she has

formed an illusion in her mind that this low-level fairy is precisely it.

She has more of a love of the idea of being in love then she could truly be

in love.

She does not have the imagination to grasp the true nature of that

being that she wants to, that she believes that she is in love with. She

deserves far better then that. She is an innocent child and he is a selfish,

deceptive, reckless being. Puck is a trickster. His existence is to confuse

and amuse. He is a brat. His only pleasure is taken in tormenting

defenseless mortals and teaching them lessons about themselves through cruel

trickery, distorting their idle and poorly thought out wishes and exposing

them to warning-less and sudden exposures of magick. He is simply far too

much like myself for her own good! She just does not understand that I

only want the best for her. I am afraid for her. I worry that the capturing

of her heart may just be another flight of fancy for him and once he has won

the game in capturing her heart he may just move on again, shattering my

darling's fragile spirits. And I cannot stand the idea of her being hurt so

by one such as him.

She sighed as she stepped off of the bed. She walked over to her

mirror that hung on the wall just a few feet away. She frowned at her own

reflection. Had she been crying again? It appeared so. Her eyes were in

deed very red and swollen from her tears. This tore at my heart.

She liked her freedom. She cherished it just as I had always

cherished mine. She was living on her own now in a quaint little flat in a

crowded city on Earth. She had thought that she was often alone in her life.

I had made the tragic mistake years ago of having left her in the

care of her mother for most of her childhood. I had not known the true

nature of that woman that I had slept with on an intoxicated whim about

eighteen years ago.

My darling daughter I will not deny was in accident. But let

me emphasize now that she was not a mistake! She had been given to me by

chance. She was an accident, yes, but she was a happy accident. She was NOT

a mistake. I never once regretted her birth. I regret the method by which

she had been conceived but I would never regret her at all. I love her

dearly.

I had not known the true nature of that woman (her mother) until

it had been too late. I had always taken to watching and caring for my

eldest daughter, Aradia. And yet for the most part I regretted that I was

not there when I should have been there for her in her early years of life.

She had needed a father. And for all the times that I had not been there I

was trying all too hard to make it up to her now. And I feared that it was

too late to go about doing this. But her childhood, the phase when I was

most desired by a little girl, born in Hell and educated on Earth and meant

for The Underground, I had not been there. I regretted this. And I doubted

that she would ever truly forgive me for it. It was a terrible fault of my

own that I had my priorities set in just the wrong order.

Her mother had been, to put it as politely as possible a bitch,

being one of the princess' of Hell.

Aradia was now glad to be rid of the continuously demanding and harsh

rule of her very literally demonic mother. I had no doubt in my mind as to

whether or not her mother had loved Aradia. I know that she had loved her in

her own way. But the woman by nature was as cold as goblin flesh and as hard

as stone. And to Aradia she had been a far more controlling being then I

could ever be. It was due to the fact that both her mother and I had so

easily taken control of her life that Aradia must have found true adult

independence quite the challenge. Perhaps growing up and living now as an

adult woman on her own, alone for her, was a far more difficult a task then a

trek though my Labyrinth could possibly be. .

Only a short while ago when she had first reached adulthood I had

appeared to her. I had taken Aradia to the castle at the center of my

Labyrinth. I had given her the choice that I had never been granted to take

her birth right as royalty within The Underground or live a mortal life on

Earth. Due to her bitter discontentment caused by her rather unhappy

childhood she had chosen to stay at the castle.

She seemed rather unhappy now. She seemed lonely but she had wanted

this, to live on her own for a time. It was something that she had never

done before and as a test for herself it needed to be done.

She seemed so very alone just then to me. My daughter just had this

trouble with connecting to others. The antics of my somewhat insane court

members had always amused and entertained her but only to a point. She felt

that she was alone, that no one understood her or what it meant to be

different and to be lost in a world that was not truly her own.

I sighed as I whispered at the crystal orb showing me her sad image.

"Oh, no, love. You're not alone."

She was considering going out for the evening. I stood up and

placed down the crystal sphere as it dissolved in to oblivion. I had to

speak with her about this eventually. I disappeared from my throne room in

The Underground and reappeared in her little room on Earth.

I waited for the bursting of bright glittering sparkles and

sparklets to settle around me. I hated how she reacted to my appearance to

her. Never once did she ever greet me as a daughter should greet her parent.

Aradia groaned. She was not in the mood to tolerate my company. I

could tell that right away. And though the expression upon my face remained

painted I was in agony. She still could not forgive me for having let her

remain with her mother and though I had never said the words out loud I was

truly sorry about it all and I did want her to forgive me. I just wanted her

to forgive me and be my child for me now.

She sat down upon her bed. She looked at me coldly, with what seemed to

be utter disdain.

She had not inherited her physical attributes from me. She had

taken after her mother in appearance and appearance alone, thank Heaven. She

had beautiful, thick, long dark hair. Her eyes were also dark. They were as

dark as her mood.

I tired to think of what to say to her. I cleared my throat.

"Why is it that I feel like I cannot talk to you? Ever since you had

started to see HIM you have changed and not at all for the better either, I'm

afraid. Do you know what I think? I think he is a bad influence on you."

There, I had finally said it out loud.

She raised an eyebrow. Her eyes seemed to darken another level in shade

if that were truly possible.

"Excuse me?" She said in her beautiful yet angry voice. "Talk about

influences- who wasn't there my entire life? And than you come and expect me

to listen to EVERY word you say?"

I stepped back though I doubt that she noticed this. I very nearly

lost my composure. She was hurting me far worse then she could possibly

realize.

"I think not!" She said. "I feel insulted." She snuffled. She

tossed back her long chestnut hair behind her back.

I stood there still for a moment and watched her. "I just wish that you

would listen to me. You NEVER listen to anyone but your Aunt Christine or

Envy or HIM! I love you and I want the best for you and frankly I don't

think he is it."

Aradia sighed and began to play with a strand of her hair, a habit that I

found most annoying. I felt that when she was doing this she was never

really paying any attention to me at all. Why was I even talking? She would

NEVER listen to me!

Then she did the most remarkable thing. She stood up. She walked

over to me and embraced me with a smile. I blinked, surprised at her sudden

affection towards me and I returned her hug.

"What is it Jeri said once?-" She asked.

Jeri was a gypsy member of my court. She had only earned her

rank as being my ward because her daughter, Starlet was betrothed to my

nephew, William.

"-…That I must be allowed to make my own mistakes? Daddy,

I'm not a child. I know what I'm doing."

I kissed her cheek. "Sometimes, darling, that worries me the most.

That and when I don't think you love me." Had I actually said that?

She took a step back. Her eyes looked surprisingly hurt. "How can you

say I don't love you, father? I do, more so than I'll ever love Angelique."

(Angelique being her biological mother.)

I smiled. "I can't help it. I just don't want to admit to

myself that my little girl is growing up." Aradia laughed softly at this.

"Ah, but father, that was bound to happen in time."

Aradia yawned and sat back on the bed. She was feeling rather

weak. She had been very busy lately. She had not seen her fairy love. I was

not surprised that she was so weary and so very melancholy of late.

She lay down. She curled up under the heavy quilt and shut her eyes

for a moment.

She opened her eyes again, groggily to look for me, to see if I had abruptly

left as I often had done after a quarrel with her. I bent down and kissed

her forehead gently. She smiled and yawned again. She closed her eyes and

fell asleep.

"Good night, my darling." I said to her though by this time she was

already asleep and I doubt that she even heard me. I disappeared.


End file.
